Mind at War
by Huntress2324
Summary: "You want us to break into Arkham to breakout a new team mate? Are you crazy?" The team must break into Arkham asylum to retrieve a new team member who has no memory of the past five years. This takes place during the un-noted five year gap in the Young Justice universe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story came to me in a dream, how crazy is that? I loved it so much I just had to write it. I really hope you like it, Also because it's break chapters will come rather quickly for awhile until school starts back up.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own anything JY or DC, except I do own batman onesie which a freaking awesome, you guys should totally get some.**

 **Sorry for any spelling error or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think and leave a comment. Thank you.**

* * *

The man sat in his dark office room looking over the bright and beautiful city. As he gazed over the city, no, his city, he took in a long drag from his cigar. He never liked the smell it left on his breath but he loved the feeling it gave him to release the fine white cloud from his lips. His city, in just a few weeks' time everyone would bow down to him from the help of his "friends". It would only take a few short weeks after the city, for him to conquer the world. He was not normally a man to smile out of pure happiness, but this was one of the very little moments in his life where his smile was genuine joy.

A sharp ring came from the phone on his mahogany desk breaking the peaceful silence. He flinched at the disturbance. The smile left his face once he picked up the phone killing off the annoying ringing.

"Hello," he asked in a gruff voice, he cleared his voice for the smoke from the cigar had clouded up his throat. There was a pause on the other end of the line. He would have hung up if the number of this phone was only known to three people, three important people.

"Hello, sir?" the voice wavered. Wavering with fear, the man could just tell from the way he questioned his own voice.

"Yes." More pausing. A frown began to take form on the man's mouth from where his smug smile had laid only a few moments ago.

"Sir, its Project X …" This time it was the man's turn to pause the rage began to fill up inside of him. His cigar fell from his unhinged mouth and onto the desk into his glass of whisky. He felt the heat rush to his face. He took a deep breath before jumping to any conclusions.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked in a cold tone.

"It's escaped sir."

"How?"

"It was being transported to the Central City location and the truck transporting it hit a pot hole and crashed into a ditch on the side of the road. The glass case broke and it woke up and got out."

"Where was the truck when it crashed?" the man on the other line paused. The heat in the man's face was rising. He already knew when it had gotten out, he just needed someone else to say it.

"It got out just five miles from the main road into Gotham." The man contained his anger.

"Find it," he spat through his teeth before slamming the phone down disconnecting the line. The man stood and screamed letting out all of his anger. He picked up his drink and through it at the doors to his office, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces.

The room was once filled again with silence. He slowly sat back down into his larger leather chair and swiveled around to look at the city once again.

"Everything will be fine. The plan will still go accordingly. The Project still has its tracker in and no one knows about it. Everything will be okay." He let out a sigh and relaxed back into his chair and pushed the thoughts of what could go wrong out his thoughts.

…

 _"Blood, lots of blood. Bleeding at a slow rate, it will not kill me,"_ she thought. She looked around at the bright lights of the city. She had no idea where she was, or even who she was. Only the memory of a name, her name, Cas.

She walked around the city ignoring the strange looks she was getting from people walking past her. She was scared, not sure what to do, she just wanted to curl up there on the dirty street and cry. She kept walking she looked down to see she was barefoot and her toes were freezing. She wrapped her arms around her white body suite and kept walking. She stopped when she saw a man wearing a blue jacket with "GPD" written on the back and a badge on his hip next to a gun.

"A police officer!" she whispered with excitement under her breath. She quickly ran up to him. Once she reached him he still didn't notice her.

"Um, Sir?" he turned to look at her his eyes widened when he saw her. "I need help." She wanted to slap herself, she needed more than just help.

"I'm sorry I don't speak French, now move along freaking before I have you arrest for loitering." He started to walk away from her.

"What? I'm not…" then she realized she was speaking French.

 _"When did I learn French?"_ She asked herself. She quickly brushed the thought out of her mind. She stepped in front of the officer before he could walk away.

"Sir, I need your help. I don't know what is going on. I'm confused and scared I need you to call someone." He just stared blankly at her. She looked up at him, everything seemed to slow down. She could hear his pulse speeding up, she could feel the muscles in his arm begin moving. She looked down at his slowly twitching fingers. He was going to pull his gun on her.

Before he could do anything she had his guns in her hands facing him. Due to this motion a sharp pain stabbed her side from where she was bleeding. She winced but still held a firm grip on the gun. She didn't know how, but she knew how to use it.

"Sir, I need you to call someone for help right now."

"Miss I don't believe you're going to pull that trigger." He was lying, he was scared, he had no idea if she would pull the trigger or not. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

"Look," she read the name on his badge, "Officer Cooper. I don't want to pull this trigger. I do want you to reach for your radio and call an ambulance, because as you can see I'm bleeding." He slowly nodded and reached for the radio. A smug smile fell upon his face before he got to the radio, and a surge of electricity ran through the girl's body knocking her out cold.

"Cooper you okay?" his partner asked holding his training taser. Cooper's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah I'm fine Grey. Call up Arkham. We have another crazy that needs a place to stay." Grey frowned at his fellow officer.

"Why don't we just take her to the precinct for questioning?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Cooper sighed.

"First, cause we don't have room for her. B, I don't want to deal with her tonight. And lastly any chick dressed like that with hair like that is probably crazy." The rookie nodded at his partner. Cooper picked up his radio and called it in to Arkham asking for an ambulance to help stitch her up.

"Shame though," Cooper said to Grey.

"What is?"

"She's kind of hot." Grey scrunched up his nose at Cooper's remark, yet it was true, in a creepy way.

…

Up on a rooftop stood the knight dressed in black. His radio had picked up on someone calling for an ambulance to Arkham. Almost as fast as the flash he was there to see who the call was for. He had gotten no intel of any break outs of Arkham so it had to be a new crack-head.

He stood on the rooftop and watched as the driver picked up the body and placed it on the stretcher. Batman flinched to see it was a young girl, around the same age as Robin. He wanted to get a closer look at the girl but stopped when two things caught his eye.

The first was what she was wearing, a skin tight body suite, just like the one Superboy had been found in almost three years ago. Secondly was her hair, as they lifted her up into the ambulance, her hair changed from pure snowy white, to an ash-like grey.

Batman stopped and watched as the car drove away. He knew he couldn't go in to Arkham, not after last time with Task Force X, he was going to have to send in his own team. He almost felt bad about having to break up the teams "party" tonight. But the guilt left just it had quickly arrived with the thought of being able to not have to watch Kid Flash eat.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. If you guys like it I promise to have more chapters up, just let me know, if not I totally understand. Leave a comment and tell me whatcha think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter! Told ya it would be quick. I do have to go to Canada in like two days so I'm not sure when I can post again, but I promise to get a lot of writing done. This is more of a 'meet the team chapter' but the next chapter you'll see a lot more of Cas.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own YJ, DC or Scooby Doo.**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors before hand.**

* * *

The man sat impatiently waiting at his desk. His fingers tapping quickly, nervously, across his desk. His personal phone began to ring in his coat pocket. Without looking at the caller ID he answered the phone.

"Sir?" the voice asked. It was a new voice more stern, more sure of itself but still scared of the man who he was talking to.

"Yes?" He was hoping for good news, it didn't have to be great, really anything at least helpful to finding his project.

"We found her sir. She was in down town Gotham."

"We're there any inconveniences?" He was talking about the Bat.

"No sir. She pulled my gun on me my partner tazed her."

"Where is she now?"

"I had to make up an excuse. She's in Arkham." He wasn't angry at the cop, just disappointed. He rubbed his hand over his temple where a headache was begging to form.

"You put it in the most secure place next to Bell Reve?!" He began to raise his voice at the poor police man.

"Well sir, she went crazy and tried to kill me. She wanted me to call the station and take her in. I didn't know what else to do?"

"You're right. You had no other choice..." The man let out a sigh. "I am working with complete morons," he whispered under his breath.

"Sir?"

"Look it... she will be in there until morning when she will be able to talk to someone and get the attention of some superhero with her story. We need to get to her first."

"What do you need me to do sir?"

"You have done enough Cooper. Your wife will be given back to you by the afternoon." With that the man hung up.

"Great now I have to get my hands dirty." He growled. He pressed the intercom button on his office phone.

"Hello sir, how may I be of assistance?" his assistant cooed from the other line.

"Hello darling, will you cancel all my appointments for the rest of the evening and call Amanda Waller for me?" He could hear his assistant gulp.

"Amanda Waller sir?"

"Yes dear, tell her I need a favor."

…

"Happy Birthday Rob two-point-o!" Wally yelled as he slammed his arm down on Robins shoulder. Robin growled.

"Wally, please don't call me that," he asked gritting his teeth. Wally stuck out a puppy dog lip.

"I wouldn't have to if you only told us your real name," the speedster whined. Jason Todd, the new Robin, just rolled his eyes at him.

"You know that's never going to happen," Nightwing called from the caves kitchen. In a blink of an eye Wally had his arm wrapped around his best friend's shoulder. Wally was barley taller than the former boy-wonder, but Nightwing could still kick his ass even with Wally's super-speed.

"Come on Nightwing, consider it a birthday present." Wally said pulling out the puppy dog lip again.

"Wally it's not your birthday, its Robin's," Nightwing said not even looking at the Kid Flash as he stuck the candles in the cake.

"I mean it's not technically my birthday." Everyone stopped and spun around to look at Robin. "What?" he continued, "If you all knew my real birthday you might figure out my real identity. Also I'm already six-teen." Everyone just stared mouth open at the bird.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed the speedster. Everyone turned to look at Wally now. "Now we know your Birthday isn't any date before November 18th!" Wally exclaimed pointing his finger in the air as though he was part of the Scooby Doo gang and had just found a clue. Robin just smirked at him.

"Or my birthday is sometime after today and I'll be turning seven-teen." Wally's finger went from pointing at the ceiling of the cave toward Robin.

"You're a clever one, I'll give you that." He scowled at him.

"How you ever got a girl like Artemis, I will never know." Robin laughed at Wally. Wally's frowned depend.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Wally, you almost got a good idea." Artemis cooed from the kitchen as she and M'gann were putting together the snack food. M'gann giggled at her comment. With a gust of wind the bowls of food the girls were holding were gone and in Wally's arms.

"Wow, these are good chips, thanks beautiful." And with a 'woosh' he was gone.

"WALLY!" Artemis yelled as she began a deadly hunt for the Kid Flash.

"Amusing." A deep voice called from the entrance of the cave. The room went silent as Batman entered the room. "You have a mission debriefing in ten minutes. M'gann, Wondergirl, Batgirl, Robin, and Blue Beetle, report." And with that Batman left the room in the silence he had brought.

"Happy Birthday amigo," Blue pouted under his breath.

…

"Exactly one hour ago this girl," a picture appeared on the screen in front of the five of the girl Batman had seen earlier when she was being lifted into the ambulance, "was taken to Arkham Insane Asylum. The police that called it in were not on duty and had no authority to do this. The drivers the drove her there were not given any paper work for her. For something like to happen someone with higher authority had to make this plausible. "

"Do we know who she is?" M'gann asked. Batman didn't answer.

"You four are going to have to break into Arkham and break her out and bring her back here for questioning."

"Why back here?" Wondergirl asked.

"She could be of value to the team," Batman answered not looking at them.

"You want us to break into Arkham to break out a new team mate? Are you crazy?" Batgirl asked folding her arm and raising her eyebrow at the Bat.

"Yes, but she is not your team mate. She is a pawn in someone's game and we need to get her out."

"Why should we save her? What if she is just a crazy loony?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Because we're heroes, it's our job." Robin answered. Batman smirked at Robin with approval.

"M'gann as a senior member you will lead this team. Now here's what you're going to have to do…"

…

Nightwing waited until the team had left to get suited up before he went into the room to talk to Batman.

"Batman, I am in charge of debriefing, what was that all about?" Nightwing tried to cover it up, but Batman could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Nightwing, this mission is different." He said with his back still to the old boy wonder.

"How so?" Nightwing could tell something was bothering the Bat. Batman turned around to face him, Nightwing couldn't read him as well as he wished he could, but got enough to tell Batman was nervous. Batman was never nervous.

"Richard," _"This must be serious if Bruce is using my real name."_ "I don't know anything about this girl." Batman said without a change in emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I couldn't find anything about this girl, no facial recognition, no family, no records, no school enrollment, nothing. It's like she never existed."

"That's impossible."

"I will find something on her, but nothing right now. Even the prints on the officer's gun…"

"Yeah?"

"There weren't any."

"I'm confused," Dick said pausing for a moment, "she wasn't in the system?"

"No, she doesn't have any finger prints." Nightwing's eyes grew wide.

"No DNA?"

"None, that's why I sent the team to Arkham to get her. We need to figure out who she is. She obviously isn't human, or at least 100 percent human." Dick stopped listening after Arkham.

"You sent them to Arkham! You sent Jason and Barbra into Arkham to retrieve a girl we know nothing about, we have no leverage over her, don't know if she is super-human or not, don't know if she's a villain or not, in a place where our worst enemies are all in one technology enhanced building meant keep crazed super-powerd villains inside?" Nightwing's jaw was clenched with anger and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears when he was done.

"Yes."

 **Yeah, all done! This chapter and the next chapter are kind of fillers, but no story is ever god without a little mystery. If you're confused about team everyone who is on it is the original team, Jason Todd (Robin), Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, and Batgirl (Barbra Gordon). I was toying with the idea of bringing Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern).**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am such a ding-bat (hehe, ding- BAT, get it?), I talked about you meeting Cas, and I realized you have no clue who Cas is... yet.**

 **Well here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything YJ or DC**

 **I also apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

"I am not crazy!" she screamed at the men pushing her into her cell.

"Yeah yeah, look you will be able to tell your story in the morning, but for right now just go to sleep," one of the guards sighed at her.

"Please let me go! I'm not supposed to be here! Please call someone now, I need to talk to someone!"

"Talk to yourself you crazy bitch," the other guard said locking the door. The two guards began to walk away. She could, well she couldn't explain it, but she knew just by the way the men slouched down and walked away, how they breathed, how they talked to her, she knew they pitied her, that they wanted to help her, but couldn't.

"You remind me of one of my friends." A female voice cooed from the cell next to her own. "She said if she was crazy, she was _crazy in love_ _with mista J._ Eck!" the girl mimicked a thicker accent.

"Please just leave me alone," the girl said through tears. Anger began to rush through her.

 ** _"No! I need to get out of here! And I will hurt anyone who gets in my way,"_** she thought to herself, she felt different, she felt angry, she didn't like this.

 _"I won't hurt anyone, that's not okay. I just need to talk to someone that's all."_ She thought again, she was calm again. She could still hear the angry voice in the back of her mind calling for blood. The two voices became too much as she started crying.

 ** _"Stop crying, get yourself together!"_** she thought as she began to wipe her tears away. She let out a deep breath of air.

"Okay," she said out loud, "Listen, I just need to figure everything out. I need to remember." She calmly crossed her legs on the thin mattress on her bed. She took in a deep breath. She remembered her old school, her friends, her father's funeral, her mother's wedding, her sister's funeral, her step-father. She remembered skipping middle school, graduating from high school, going off to college, celebrating her 16th birthday, then everything goes dark. Then she remembers wandering along the road into the city until she found the police officer that put her here.

 _"I… I don't remember… how long ago was that? I graduated high school… when did I get back from college? I don't remember anything from college after freshman year. I was in my dorm when someone was at the door and I answered it… That's all I can remember until today. Today! What's the date?!"_

She quickly jumped from her bed and ran to her clear class wall that was also her cell door.

"Hey, um… Hey! You! Person talking to me about a Mister K or something!" she called hoping she would get an answer. No response. "Hello!"

"What do you want?" the woman next to her asked. Her voice reminded the girl of a snake, a snake that would wrap itself around her throat and squeeze the life out of you. The girl gulped.

"What year is it?" she asked.

…

"M'gann are you in?" Robin asked over the comm.

"Yeah, the guards are out. The back doors are now unlocked." M'gann said into the comm link. "Setting up a mental link now."

"Can everyone hear me?" M'gann asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Good. Okay the back two doors from the court yard are open. Wondergirl, fly the rest of the team over the fence, Batgirl there are two cameras that I can shut off from here but one on the roof that I cannot access, you'll have to hit it with something."

"My pleasure." Batgirl said as Wondergirl lifted her up and Batgirl released a bat-a-rang at the camera. With a snap the camera broke and connection lost. Wondergirl landed with Robin and Batgirl in her arms as Blue flew over. They all quickly ran to the back door to meet M'gann.

"Okay," Robin said as they all got inside, "We have exactly two minutes before the night guard sees the camera has gone out, Batgirl and Blue you have to get there in under that time," he said looking at his computer on his arm making the calculations. "Wondergirl, M'gann, and I will find the girl once you infiltrate the guard's computer." He smirked at the rest of the team.

"Let's do this," Wondergirl said smirking back at Robin.

…

The girl grabbed her head, the voice arguing in her head was making the headache worse. She caught herself as her knees began to wobble. She calmly took in a deep breath.

"Five years?" she asked almost didn't recognize her own voice. "That's not possiable… it's January 3rd…"

"It's November 18th, well now it must be after midnight, so it's the 19th," the woman called from here cell. "Also five years in the future. Don't forget that!"

"How do I not remember five years?!" Cas growled. Her neighbor didn't answer, mostly because she didn't have an answer.

"What's your name kid?" the woman asked.

"Um…" she tried to remember, "It's… Cas! My name is Cas!"

"Like a Caspian flower, what a beautiful name."

"Um… thank you. What may I call you?" The woman paused.

"You can call me… Red." Just by the way she said it Cas knew she was smiling.

"Okay, Red, where am I?" Cas asked.

"You're in Arkham."

"Wait, that place where the put the clinically insane up in Gotham?" Cas asked. Red let out a sigh.

"That's the one."

"This… that's… it's a lot to take in…"

"I know how you feel, now if you don't mind it's like 2 in the morning I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Caspian." The light in her cell faded away. She was alone in the dark, not like she was ever in the light, she still had no clue what was going on.

She went and sat back down on her bed. That's when she first noticed the bathroom sink and mirror.

" _Gosh, I must look awful,"_ she thought to herself as she stood and walked to the mirror. When she got to the mirror she held back a scream when she saw the reflection. She was right she did look like a mess, but her hair. It was white, not bleach blonde but white, like snow. And her eyes; they were purple. Not like amethyst purple but a mix between her original brown eyes and purple.

 _"What has happened to me?_ _ **Whoever did this…"**_ she stopped in mid thought when her hair went from snowy white to black as ink. She threw her hands over her mouth holding back a muffled scream. Her hair quickly changed back to white. This time she didn't stop her scream and began to back pedal away from the mirror until she found herself sitting on her bed. This action made her wince in pain. She looked down at her side where they had done an awful job of stitching her up. She let out a shaky breath.

"I am not going to cry, I will be strong. Everything will be okay." She rested her head back on the cold metal wall and calmly placed her hand over the stitches wincing at the venerable place on her side. She closed her eyes only for a second only to be startled awake by a siren. She quickly got up and ran to her cell door the see the alarms going off. She heard Red next to her say something, but only caught a little of what she said.

"…coming for you Caspian."

…

Amanda laughed at him, straight up laughed at him. As she began to contain herself she met his gaze that competed with the Bat's.

"Let me get this straight," she said finally composing herself, "you want me to give you a task force to break into Arkham, after you just asked for favors to get this girl in there, is that right?"

"That's right," he said trying his hardest not to growl at her.

"Okay, what's in it for me," she said leaning in. He smiled at her " _hook…"_

"Imagine all the power of the world at your figure tips," he said as she leaned in closer _"line…"_

"Imagine starting from scratch and you get to form the earth like clay with your own hands in your own way. No superheroes, no villains, no need to kill, a free world that you run." _"sinker."_

"Just a simple task force, only a few men?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said smiling like a wolf who just had a big plate of roasted pig placed in front of him. She smiled and leaned back.

"What the catch?"

"This might not be the only favor I ask for. I won't ask for much, just small little things if your men do not secede."

"And if they do capture this project of yours, than what?"

"We start an evolution." The words dripped with venom, but he had the antidote.

* * *

 **And there it is! The next chapter should be up soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks love ya ;)**


End file.
